Mision: Comerme to lo que se me ponga en medio
by Naru Himura
Summary: Sakura, NAruto y Sasuke se embarcan en una misión en la que pasaran multitud de alocadas situaciones. Entren y lean.Humor y Romanticismo se dan de la mano en esta nueva historia que traigo.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta del patio abrirse y cerrarse. La pelirrosa, que ahora tenia 19 años, se levanto rapidamente algo asustada. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras. se acerco sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Solo para descubrir a un gato encima del fregadero.

Sakura se calmo. Echa al gato y cierra la puerta. Pero de pronto escucha otro ruido. Esta vez en su habitación. Entra y ve a alguien abriendo sus cajones de la ropa interior y después cogiendo un tanga suyo y restregándoselo por la cara.

-KYAAAAA-

Sakura lanza una fuerte patada hacia el pervertido. Pero esté la esquiva. Sakura enciende la luz y descubre que es...

-Sasuke. ¡Pervertido!-Sakura le da una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-Pero si solo te estaba buscando...-

-¿Y esperabas encontrarme en el cajón de la ropa interior?-dice Sakura cabreada.

-Bueno me ha enviado Kakashi. Dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros urgentemente-

-¿Y se puede saber que demonios quiere ese pervertido?-

-No hables asi del maestro Kakashi-dice alguien detrás suyo.

-Naruto dejame en paz. Y no aparezcas asi detrás mio, en fin, ire a cambiarme. Como se os ocurra mirar os dejareis de llamar hombres-

-Sakura, que ya somos mayorcitos-

-Bueno...-dice Sakura con cara desconfiada al entrar al cuarto de baño.

Al cerrar la puerta Naruto y Sasuke se ponen a mirar por el el agujero de la cerradura.

Pero al salir Sakura ambos se colocan en una posición normal.

-Vaya par de pervertidos-

-Pa pervertida tu que te hemos pillao fotos "especiales" en tus cajones-dice Naruto riéndose.

Pero Naruto deja de reirse al recibir un buen puñetazo de Sakura-¡Naruto dejame que hoy no tengo el chocho pa farolillos!-

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-pregunta Sasuke impaciente.

5 minutos después llegan a la casa de Kakashi.

-¿Dónde estara Kakashi?-pregunta Sakura.

-oooooooo-

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta de nuevo Sakura.

Los tres abren la puerta del cuarto de Kakashi y se encuentran a Kakashi de una forma "especial".

-Eres un pervertido-dice Sakura mientras observa a Kakashi-y encima sigue.

-Vaya maestro Kakashi parece que hemos tardado tanto que le ha entrado frio y ha tenido que calentar motores ¿no?-dice Naruto mientras se rie.

-Maestro Kakashi si quiere hacerse pajas sea un poco mas discreto-comenta Sasuke.

-Respondiendo a la pregunta de Naruto, no, es que estaba aburrido y no sabia como matar el tiempo y en cuanto a ti Sakura creo que ya deberías saber que cuando se empieza una cosa esa cosa hay que terminarla-

-Increible. Solo a mi me podia tocar el maestro que se hace pajas delante de sus alumnos. En fin me esperare fuera-dice Sakura medio sorprendida.

-Te acompaño-dice Sasuke.

-Bueno maestro Kakashi, no te preocupes que no te dejo solo. Yo te hago compañía-

Sakura y Sasuke salen al pasillo.

-Increible. Naruto no es mas que un pervertido. Sasuke ¿no hace un poco de frio aquí?-

-Yo no tengo frio pero si quieres apóyate en mi para que te calientes un poco-

-Gracias Sasuke-

Sakura se apoya en el hombro de Sasuke y nota como su calor entra en ella. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Pero un momento después nota como los labios de Sasuke rozan los suyos, los muerden y por ultimo los acarician.

Sakura abraza a Sasuke y disfruta del momento. A la vez que siente como las manos de Sasuke acarician cada una de las fibras de su ser. Nota como sus manos acarician la espalda y bajan hasta llegar al culo.

-oooooooooooo-

Se abre la puerta.

-Bueno ya hemos acabado-dice Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo primero es que hablemos de la misión-dice Kakashi mientras se dispone a coger a Sakura del hombro.

-Esas manos...que no me toquen hasta estar limpias-advierte Sakura.

-Bueno esta bien...-dice Kakashi mientras Naruto y él entran el cuarto de baño.

Sakura mira a Sasuke y recuerda los breves momentos de placer que sintio...

Al salir del cuarto de baño Kakashi dice-bueno ya podemos comenzar a hablar de la misión-

-¿En qué consiste?-Pregunta Sasuke.

-La misión consiste en que teneis que encontrar a Itachi y acabar con él. No importa como lo hagais-

-Siempre nos encargan las misiones mas complicadas-protesta Naruto.

-Tu calla pervertido-dice Sakura.

-Los ultimos informes nos indican que se encuentra cerca de la villa de la lluvia-

-Ya sabeis que hacer. Adios-

Sakura, Sasuke(Que ahora tenia 20 años) y Naruto(Que tenia 20 tambien) habian comenzado el viaje. Ahora se encontraban en mitad de un bosque. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Sasuke creo que he oido algo-dice Sakura.

-Naruto ve a ver de que se trata-

-De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo-

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban ahora solos. Sasuke sintio el impulso de coger a Sakura de la mano y hechar a correr hacia un lugar "seguro", y lo hizo asi.

Llegaron a una cascada. Sakura miro a Sasuke largos segundos. Momentos después Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban detrás de la cascada besándose y haciendose caricias.

Sasuke le desabrocho la camisa a Sakura lentamente mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, después, Sasuke le quito los pantalones a Sakura y ella le quito los suyos hasta quedar los dos semidesnudos.

-Sasuke...es...mi primera vez-dice Sakura un tanto colorada y sonrojada.

-Tambien es la mia-dice Sasuke. Una vez dicho eso Sakura y Sasuke continuaron.

Sasuke le quito el sujetador a Sakura con una mano, demostrando una gran maestria mientras ella le quitaba los lo que le quedaba de ropa a Sasuke quedando los dos completamente desnudos al quitarle Sasuke el tanga a Sakura.

-Hazme tuya esta noche-dice Sakura mientras besa a Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke y Sakura se vistieron y se dispusieron a dirigirse a buscar a Naruto.

-Vaya, por fin os encuentro. ¿Dónde estabais?-pregunta Naruto

-Es que... nos perdimos-Contestan los dos a la vez.

-Pues vaya, que pena-dice Naruto

-Bien pues continuemos la marcha-ordena Sasuke.

Los tres habian conseguido salir del bosque. Estaban a un dia de la villa oculta de la lluvia.

Aquella noche descansaron en un hotel. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en una habitación y Sakura en otra.

Sakura se estaba duchando cuando escucha un ruido. Sale tapada con la toalla y mira a su alrededor.

-¿Hola?-

Obtiene como respuesta el silencio.

Sakura vuelve a entrar en al ducha y termina de ducharse. Una vez termina de ducharse se pone el pijama(que era un sujetador y una minifalda rosa muy clarito, casi transparente) y se acuesta.

Pero...antes de dormirse siente a alguien a su lado.

-Sasuke...ahora no. Estoy cansada-pero Sasuke no hizo caso y comenzo a besarla.

-Sakura...te deseo-

-Sasuke que voz tan rara-intento decir pero no le dio tiempo ya que Sasuke comenzo a besarla por todo el cuerpo y a acariciarla hasta que ambos se convirtieron en uno...

Ya era de dia cuando Sakura despierta y fija sus ojos en la persona que hay a su lado.

-Sasuke...-

-Sakura ya es hora de que te despiertes...-dice la alegre voz del rubio.

Naruto entra en la habitación y se encuentra a Sakura tendida en la cama y a su lado...

-¡Itachi!-dice Naruto totalmente sorprendido-Sakura. Creia que eras una de los nuestros-

-Naruto...dice Sakura sorprendida al ver a Itachi-No es lo que parece...-


	2. Un polvo mas un polvo 3 polvos

-¡Sasuke, corre ven mira!-gritaba Naruto mientras corria por el pasillo.

-Será chivato...-dice Sakura-¡Hijo de puta!, me creia que eras Sasuke-dicho esto Sakura intenta propinarle un bofetazo en la cara, pero Itachi coge su mano y la besa-Nos volveremos, mi querida Sakura-dicho esto Itachi desaparece.

-Sakura...-dice Sasuke mientras llega corriendo.

-Sasuke yo no queria...no sabia...-dice Sakura mientras corre hacia Sasuke, pero mientars va hacia él se pisa la sabana con la que esta tapada y se cae al suelo.

Naruto mira hacia Sakura y se fijan en que se le ve una teta. Se pone muy colorado y empieza a tocarse el paquete. Sakura al percatarse se levanta corriendo y se tapa bien con la sabana, después le propina un fuerte puñetazo a Naruto en la cabeza y lo empuja fuera de la habitación.

-Sakura no importa-dice Sasuke muy tranquilo.

-¿En serio?-

-Pues claro, ademas yo me folle ayer a Temari-

-¿Cómo?-dice Sakura con una pizca de rabia en la voz.

-Veras, es que ayer por la noche baje al bar y me la encontre tomando unas fresas. Entonces me puse super cachondo y ella tambien y bueno... acabo en lo que tenia que acabar-

-¡SERAS CABRON!-dice Sakura mientras le da una bofetada en la cara y va corriendo al cuarto de baño y se encierra a llorar.

-Pero Sakura tranquila. Temari...no me la come tambien como tu ademas...-

-Joder Sasuke no le digas eso, un poquito de sentido comun-dice Naruto desde fuera-pidele disculpas-

-¡Que se disculpe ella que se a follado al enemigo!-dice Sasuke un poco cabreado.

-Pero yo no sabia nada-dice Sakura entre lagrimas.

-Sakura. Ambos nos hemos equivocado. Asi que estamos en paz-

-Esta bien. Besame Sasuke-dice Sakura mientras abre la puerta y se lanza a los brazos de Sasuke.

-Bueno pues persigamos a ese cabronazo-dice Sasuke super cabreado.

-Vale, pero antes me voy a cargar a la guarra de Temari. Dame cinco minutos-dice Sakura mientras sale.

Temari estaba tendida en la cama cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-Vaya Sakura que...-

Sakura le propina un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Temari-¡Seras puta. TE HAS FOLLADO A MI NOVIO!-

-Puta tu madre. Cuando Sasuke vino a mi sera que tu no le dabas lo suficiente-

-Te vas a enterar-dice Sakura mientras golpea a Temari en el abdomen.

Pero Temari la empotra contra la pared y comienza a golpearla hasta que Sakura comienza a sangrar.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-Sakura grita de dolor-¡Por favor dejame!-

-Vale...me das pena-dice Temari mientras se da la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero algo se rompe en su espalda, una silla.

-¡Guarra, te voy a matar!-dice Sakura mientras se laza al cuello de Temari.

-Ya me he cansado de ti-Temari saca un spray anti-violadores y se lo rocia a Sakura por los ojos.

-¡Cacho guarra!-grita Sakura mientras da golpes a ciegas.

-Sakura, ya me encargare de ti mas tarde-dice Temari mientras se va.

-¿Sakura?-dice Naruto mientras se asoma a la entrada de la habiración-¡Sakura!-grita al verla tendida en el suelo retorciéndose y con sangre por la cara.

Naruto se acerca lentamente, Sakura da la vuelta y se abre de piernas. Naruto le ve por completo las bragas a Sakura.

-Sakura, ¡Como me pones!-Piensa Naruto mientras se acerca a Sakura lentamente, después le sube la falda y le toca las bragas dispuesto a quitárselas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. ¡Socorro, alguien esta intentando violarme!-

-Soy yo, Sasuke. Es que me has puesto super caliente al verte asi-dice Naruto imitando la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? Pues entonces sigue-

-A ello voy-

Naruto le quita las bragas y la ropa, después se quita su propia ropa. Era la primera vez de Naruto y esté esperaba dar la talla.

Naruto penetra a Sakura hasta el fondo.

-¿¡Sasuke!? ¿Qué ha pasado, te ha crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo?-

-Oh Sakura, eso da igual disfrutemos del momento-dice Naruto intentando contener el grito de dolor causado por su desvirgación. Pero a la vez esta contento-Que bien, la tengo más grande que Sasuke-pensaba Naruto.

-OOOOOOOO. Sasuke ha sido el mejor polvo que me has echado, y lo mejor es que al gozar tanto este polvo ha sido como una anestesia para el escozor de mis ojos, pero ya estoy recuperando la vista-¿Sasuke?-

Naruto habia huido al oir las palabras "estoy recuperando la vista".

Sasuke estaba esperando todavía-¿Dónde has estado Naruto?-

-Ayudando a Sakura-

-Ya... claro. Naruto no hace falta que me mientas...-dice Sasuke con cara fria.

-¿Qué...?-Pregunta Naruto asustado.

-Naruto, te he descubierto por...que tienes el pantalón un poco manchado de semen y por...que se te ve el capullo por encima del pantalón...-

-Sasuke puedo explicarlo-

-No tienes nada que explicar. Yo se de las necesidades..."intimas" de los hombres. Venga ven y nos hacemos una los dos. Que todavía no he descargado la "escopeta"-

Naruto y Sasuke entran en el cuarto y comienzan a masturbarse...

Sakura como siempre tan empanada estaba todavía levantándose e intentando recuperar la vista.

-Vaya, asi que has vuelto Sasuke-dice Sakura al observan a alguien junto a la ventana y sin la camisa puesta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sasuke?-Sakura se lanza a los brazos del desconocido y le besa-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Tu no eres Sasuke, y te has aprovechado de mi al ver que no podia ver nada. No me esperaba esto de ti...-

-Pero si yo acabo de llegar-

-Kakashi no me mientas...aunque hay que reconocer una cosa, la tienes mas grande que Sasuke-musitó Sakura-¡SERAS CABRÓN!-dice Sakura mientras se va corriendo de la habitación a la vez que llora.

Sakura llega a la habitación en la que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

-OOOOOOO-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Sakura entra en la habitación y descubre a Sasuke con la poya al aire y a Naruto semidesnudo con un poco de semen por la cara-Oh Dios mio, ¿Sasuke como has podido hacerme esto?-

-¿El que?-pregunta Sasuke extrañado-Estamos haciendo algo normal en la especie masculina.

-Pero...¡PRIMERO ME VIOLAN Y DESPUÉS ME ENCUENTRO A MI SUPUESTO NOVIO FOLLANDO CON MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¿Que es lo que falta para completar el dia?

De pronto Itachi entra en la habitación, coge a Sakura y se la lleva.

-¡¡¡¡ITACHI!!!!HIJO DE PUTA, mierda...eso no se lo puedo decir puesto que somos hermanos, a ya se¡¡¡¡ITACHI ERES UN MALDITO CABRONAZO CHUPAPOLLAS!!!!-

-Vayamos detrás suya-ordena Kakashi.

Los tres comienzan a perseguir a Itachi hasta que llegan a...


End file.
